


Delgene Drabble

by squidguts



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidguts/pseuds/squidguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief smut drabble where Eugene is surprised by the company of his partner, Delsin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delgene Drabble

Eugene tapped his fingers anxiously on his and Delsins coffee table in their tightly furnished living room. This was the fifth night in a row that his partner has sped off to do God knows what for the remainder of the night. As much as the spectacled boy liked to be alone, this sort of loneliness was less than desired. Sometimes he just wanted to kick back and relax with Delsin rather than say goodbye and see him the following morning crashed beside him after a night of antics with their close friend Fetch. Eugene sighed before leaning forward and resting his head against the cool surface of the table, eyes closed. He wished more than anything his boyfriend would return- just for this one night.

 

"So, what are we up to tonight?"

 

Eugene snapped up from his position on the floor and looked in the direction of the very familiar voice. It was Delsin. Why in the world was he back?

 

"Del..?" The blonde asked as if he could not believe his eyes "Why are you here?" Delsin chuckled at Eugenes response to his presence, but continued smiling.

 

"Didn't really feel like hanging around tonight. Sometimes it's good to just kick back and relax, y'know?" The brunette stepped over to the sofa and fell back on to it, arms tucked behind his head as he adjusted into a more comfortable position. Delsin knew that Eugene was fairly unsettled with his frequent absences and nothing could stop him from feeling even a little guilty for leaving his boyfriend hanging in such a way. Eugene nodded slowly and readjusted his glasses, eyes still wide with surprise.

 

"I suppose that's true.." He murmured, surprise slowly turning into something of happiness. A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he turned to look fully at his boyfriend. It was almost unusual to see him in the flesh during the night, especially with how much he's been gone lately. "Don't laugh, but it's almost embarrassing to spend time with you at night." Eugene pointed out, gently pulling at a loose string on his worn hoodie. Delsin raised an eyebrow at the blonde before smiling once again..

 

"Oh yeah? I think it's the opposite for me. It's exciting to see you." His soft smile turned into a wide grin as his choice of words gradually grew bolder- Delsin just couldn't help himself as he knew very well that Eugene practically cranked out amusing reactions. "You just get me all revved up, dork." Delsin teased. Eugene cleared his throat nervously as the words sank in, causing his heart to pick up slight speed. What a jerk. Always teasing and pushing just to make the blonde as shy as possible.

 

"I suppose I could say the same.." Eugene replied as he chewed on the inner part of his cheek. Even though he was certain Delsin was implying nothing sexual, the shorter man couldn't help but let his colorful imagination run free. It'd been ages since they've touched each other on such an intimate scale and the suspense for their next encounter was eating Eugene alive bit by bit. "Hey uh. Delsin?"

 

"Yeah?" Delsin sat up and looked down at the male sitting cross legged on the full hardwood floor in front of him, waiting for a response. Eugene, however, shut his mouth and silently slid up on to the second hand couch they managed to find. With a deep breath, the blonde ran his hands from across Delsins hips to his groin, palms pressing into the sensitive area. He knew this was all spontaneous (something most certainly not in his nature) but he simply could not control himself or resist the urges nagging at the back of his head. Once he was certain he had Delsins attention, he then pressed his mouth to the zipper of the conduits jeans. Delsin quietly watched Eugenes unexpected behavior play out in front of him. This was most certainly not normal behavior for his boyfriend, but he had been playing a rather cruel game of tag with him and, admittedly, had been neglecting his more intimate needs.

 

Eugene took no time in unzipping the others pants and pulling them down just enough so that he may have access to what he desired. Tugging at the elastic of Delsins underwear, he dipped a pale hand into the fabric and gently grasped his boyfriends hardening cock. In one fluid motion, he released it from the others briefs and slowly moved his palm along the shaft as his eyes stayed locked on it as if he was in a daze. Delsins eyes gradually closed as the feeling of his boyfriends hand along his most sensitive area only grew stronger with every stroke. However, the gently hand movements didn't last long as Eugene then took a deep breath before leaning down just enough so that he could easily run his tongue along the bottom of his shaft, occasionally pressing kisses to the sensitive organ. As he continued to work on Delsins fairly impressive erection, Eugene became somewhat intoxicated by both the musk and taste practically radiating from the others groin. The longer he spent between the others legs, the less self control he had.

 

"Holy shit.." Delsin breathed as he ran a hand through Eugenes soft blonde hair. He could tell Eugene was most certainly taking his time with the task at hand. He may seem like a fairly innocent boy, but under the skin he's something of a true deviant. As the thought crossed his mind, Eugene had managed to wrap his soft lips around the head of his cock, starting to suck almost hungrily at the heat in his mouth. Once the boy started there was certainly no stopping him and his vulgar behavior as he could only crave more and more of Delsin. "Gene.." Delsin breathed once the pleasurable feelings only climbed in intensity, causing his rough fingers to knot into the locks below him. Eugene simply moaned in response to the tugging of his hair and sank further down on his cock. A mixture of drool and the sweet substance leaking from his lover. This advancement only elicited a louder gasp from Delsins lips- An obvious sign of success. Eugene couldn't help but take the soft moans from his lover as a reason to work harder, his hands working on whatever exposed length was left untouched as his mouth took in as much as he possibly could without triggering an unpleasant reaction from the large member hitting the back of his throat. The blonde moved faster and faster as if his life depended on such a lewd act. His head was practically swimming in a pool of eroticism, only hoping that the other felt the same way.

 

However, the lack of sexual attention caused Delsins self control to diminish just as quickly as Eugenes did earlier. After muttering a quick 'sorry', he grasped on to the back of Eugenes head and pushed him down to the base of his cock. The warm, wet feeling of the boys throat only drove him to work his hips in a fashion where he was essentially grinding into the others mouth. Eugene simply let out a series of stifled moans as he felt the others heat thrust about in his throat, feeling the warmth on his tongue. The smoke conduit could hardly believe how good this always felt; no matter how many times he did it it never got old. Delsin steadily kept this up for as long as he possibly could before a sharp groan slipped from his throat as he pulled the other from his erection just soon enough so that he could release the sticky fluid across his boyfriends lenses and down his face, dripping slowly across his cheeks and crawling to his lips. Once Eugene caught his breath (and his senses), he reached up to his face and wiped a bit of the white glue-like stickiness from his cheek, then smiling up at Delsin. "I guess I did good then?" He asked, acting as if the mess on his face was a form of a reward. Delsin simply laughed and shook his head before resituating himself and his jeans.

 

"I'd say. You look like a hot mess, and it's all your fault."

 

Eugene removed his soiled glasses so he could shoot the conduit in front of him a look of triumph.

 

"So I take that's a good enough reason to stay around some more?"

 

 

 


End file.
